


Śmiech jest najlepszym lekarstwem

by Minamoto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Miniaturki, błahostki, odpowiedzi autorki na niektóre komentarze do jej fików lub nagłe wizje. Parodia/romans. Czasem fluff. </p><p>Autor: literatiwannabe<br/>Oryginał: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2714921/1/Laughter-is-the-Best-Medicine<br/>Zgoda: jest</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laughter is the Best Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63723) by literatiwannabe. 



> Miniaturki, błahostki, odpowiedzi autorki na niektóre komentarze do jej fików lub nagłe wizje. Parodia/romans. Czasem fluff. 
> 
> Autor: literatiwannabe  
> Oryginał: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2714921/1/Laughter-is-the-Best-Medicine  
> Zgoda: jest

\- Jak to się stało?  
\- Nie jestem całkiem pewna - odparła Sam przyglądając się tunice i rajtuzom w które była ubrana. - Zdaje mi się, że to pański sen.  
Jack rozważył to przez chwilę, po czym otrząsnął się z niesmakiem.  
\- Skoro to ja śnię, to dlaczego moja podświadomość włożyła na mnie rajtuzy?  
Sam uśmiechnęła się. Ludzie, chyba naprawdę próbował się kłócić.  
\- Racja. Może to jest mój sen - stwierdziła i zmierzyła go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Taaa, zdecydowanie to musiał być sen.  
Zaczął unosić brew w sposób, w jaki robił to zwykle Teal'c, ale ten go uprzedził, oglądając uważnie wielką drewnianą laskę trzymaną w ręce.  
\- O’Neill, to wygląda na bardzo nieefektywną broń.  
\- Wiesz, imię Mały John w tym wypadku też jest bez sensu, T. Chociaż myślę, że akurat do tej roli pasujesz doskonale.  
Teal’c skłonił głowę. W sumie tak naprawdę nic innego mu nie pozostało.  
\- Hej, a gdzie jest Daniel?  
\- Zdaje mi się, że ukrywa się w tamtych krzakach - pokazała Sam.  
\- Dlaczego? Jeśli ja mogę paradować w zielonych rajtuzach, to na pewno...  
\- Zapomnij Jack! Nie wyjdę!  
\- Hej, Daniel, daj spokój. Wszyscy nosimy rajtuzy, nie bądź taki wstydliwy. Przynajmniej mamy łuki i strzały... I jeszcze kij do kompletu!  
\- Tak naprawdę, to ja mam noże do rzucania - przypomniała Carter.  
\- Ale ja nie mam!  
Jack westchnął i dał znak Teal’cowi, który przy pomocy łuku sięgnął w zarośla i wyciągnął Daniela z krzaków.  
\- Teal’c, do diabła!  
\- Wybacz mi Danielu Jacksonie.  
Daniel łypał na nich ponuro, próbując chronić przed podmuchami wiatru obszerną niebieską suknię w którą był ubrany. Jack był tak zaskoczony, że nie był nawet w stanie wykrztusić złośliwego komentarza. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Sam.  
\- Na litość boską, Carter. Coś ty jadła na kolację?!


	2. Zwierzątko

Sam nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od spektaklu, który właśnie rozgrywał się na jej kanapie. Nie żeby to było coś niezwykłego, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do rzeczy, które widziała codziennie w pracy. Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewała się ujrzeć Jacka O’Neilla rozciągniętego na jej kanapie z małą, pomarańczową, puchatą kocią kulką leżącą na jego brzuchu.  
W swoich sentymentalnych i całkowicie prywatnych marzeniach, mogła go sobie wyobrażać leżącego w tym miejscu z psem u stóp. Czymś dużym i lojalnym, takim jak retriever, czymś co kochałoby Jacka żarliwie i na wieki. Ale... kot?  
Koty były niezależne. Koty były dumne. Koty były wspaniałe do przytulania i głaskania, ale tylko na ich warunkach. A teraz on leżał z kociakiem i, chociaż na pewno by temu zaprzeczył, przysięgłaby, że specjalnie oddychał płytko, żeby go nie obudzić.  
\- Kupiłeś kota? - zapytała w końcu.  
\- Lubisz koty - odparł obronnym tonem.  
\- Wiem, że lubię. Nie wiedziałam, że ty lubisz koty.  
Spojrzał w dół na kłębek rudej sierści, a potem na nią.  
\- Chciałem pojechać do schroniska, wiesz, po takiego dużego psa dla prawdziwego faceta i usłyszałem ten głos dochodzący spod mojego samochodu... - Jeśli mógłby pokazywać to rękami bez budzenia małego stworzenia, prawdopodobnie już by to robił. - I tam ją znalazłem, całą mokrą i żałosną, i miała duże błękitne oczy, które wyglądały jak twoje, i cały czas wydawała ten dźwięk... Nie mogłem jej tam zostawić.  
Był tak przejęty i uroczy, że Sam zaczęła mięknąć. A nawet jeśli to by nie wystarczyło, kociak podniósł głowę z pytającym „Miau?” i spojrzeniem, które stopiłoby nawet serce Kinseyowi.  
Podnosząc małe zwierzątko, pogłaskała je delikatnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie...  
Jack uspokojony, że problem został właśnie rozwiązany, podskoczył bliżej do nich i podrapał kociaka za uchem.  
\- Możemy nadal wziąć psa?  
Westchnęła, wiedząc, że przegrała bitwę.  
\- Tak. Ale przysięgam na Boga, że jeśli zaczniesz się przyglądać białym, drewnianym płotkom, zostawię cię w mgnieniu oka.


	3. Powrót

Sam oczekiwała wielu reakcji na jej niespodziewaną wizytę w Waszyngtonie, ale nie była pewna, czy pomruk i odsunięcie się od niej znajdowało się na tej liście.  
Żeby oddać sprawiedliwość, Jack właśnie spał więc raczej nie mogła go winić za brak jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu. Ale nadal, kiedy już umościła się pod kołdrą, bardzo musiała się starać, żeby jej dziewczęca strona duszy nie nadęła się obrażona.  
\- Zimne nogi – wymamrotał Jack, odsuwając się jeszcze dalej.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnęła, wiedząc, że to prawda. – Pada.  
Przez chwilę wydawało się, że to będzie koniec rozmowy i nastawiła się z rezygnacją na bardziej entuzjastyczne powitanie rankiem. Ale gdy już zrobiło się jej wygodnie i powoli zapadała w sen, przeturlał się bliżej, przyciągając ją do siebie i naruszając jej prywatną przestrzeń na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
\- To ty – zauważył zachwycony na tyle, na ile mógł być zachwycony zaspany mężczyzna.  
\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałam – odparła.  
\- Jesteś _tutaj_ – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.  
Rozczochrała mu włosy nie ukrywając ciepłego uśmiechu i odparła:  
\- Tak.  
\- To... brze... – usłyszała, zanim znów nie zasnął.  
Cóż, _chciała_ żeby zauważył jej obecność. Teraz ledwo mogła się ruszyć – owinął się wokół niej, i, podejrzewała, że chyba nawet trochę się ślinił przez sen. Ale nawet teraz ta dziewczęca strona duszy twierdziła, że to był najlepszy pomysł jaki miała przez cały tydzień.


	4. Strażak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nawiązanie do odcinka "The Changeling" (6x19)

Kiedy Jack zaakceptował promocję na szefa straży pożarnej, nie był chyba świadomy, na co się porywa. I chociaż lubił dowodzić ludźmi i robić rzeczy tak, jak sam uważał za stosowne, to była też wyjątkowo zauważalna wada, wiążąca się z tym stanowiskiem.  
Papierkowa robota.  
Było wiele rzeczy na tym świecie, których O’Neill nie lubił, a papierkowa robota znajdowała się na liście pięciu najbardziej znienawidzonych. A ponieważ tak jej nie cierpiał, znajdował wymówki, żeby nic nie robić. Niestety, to zapoczątkowało zabójczy cykl, który wydawał się produkować tylko _więcej_ papierów. Tak wiele, że w końcu Hammond poinformował go, że dopóki nie dostanie wszystkich zaległych raportów, nie dostanie ani jednego wolnego dnia.  
Trzy dni później Jack zbliżał się w końcu do podstawy hałdy papieru. Mimo że nadal została kupka grubości prawie cala, widać było już światełko w tunelu. I niech Bóg broni komukolwiek odciągać go od pracy - był człowiekiem, który wypełniał życiową misję.  
Więc kiedy T, zwykle mile widziany gość w biurze Jacka O’Neilla, zapukał do drzwi, ten miał cały stos powodów, by nieprzyjaźnie na niego warknąć.  
\- Szefie...  
\- T, przysięgam na Boga. Spędziłem trzy dni przekopując się przez ten bajzel i w końcu zbliżam się do końca, więc czy _mógłbyś_...?  
Postawny mężczyzna wzniósł ręce w geście poddania.  
\- Jasne szefie. Po prostu myślałem, że chyba chciałbyś wiedzieć, że dzwoniła twoja żona. I powiedziała, że właśnie rodzi. A myślę, że jeśli przegapisz narodziny pierworodnego z powodu jakichś papierków, gniew Sam będzie _zdecydowanie_ większy niż Hammonda.  
Jack pobladł na samą myśl. Jego żona była _o wiele_ straszniejsza niż jego szef.  
Plus, ee, dziecko. Miał dziecko. Albo, tego, _Sam_ miała dziecko. _Jego dziecko_. Ich dziecko? Och, do diabła, nie miał pojęcia. Poprawność polityczna nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną.  
Poderwał się z krzesła i rzucił się w poszukiwaniu kluczyków, płaszcza, wszystkiego naraz. Zatrzymała go dopiero wielka dłoń T na ramieniu.  
\- Nie mogę znaleźć kluczyków - powiedział oszołomiony O'Neill.  
T wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
\- Nie ma sprawy szefie, podwiozę cię.  
Jack spojrzał przez otwarte drzwi na świeżo umyty, lśniący czerwienią wóz strażacki. _To_ był sposób na wielkie wejście.  
\- _Bosko_.


	5. Ceremonia

Uwadze Samanthy Carter nie umknęło, że pułkownik O’Neill wydawał się nieco zbyt bawić całą tą sytuacją. Ale dopóki szło o Daniela, nie było to raczej niczym niezwykłym.  
Musiała przyznać, że sam fakt, iż Daniel przypadkowo ożenił się z _kolejną_ księżniczką z innego świata, był więcej niż zabawny. Jednak odmowę wyjścia z namiotu z powodu złej interpretacji znaczenia ceremonii uważała za nieco przesadzoną.  
\- No naprawdę – powiedziała do niego przez klapę namiotu. – Przecież nie pierwszy raz przypadkiem się żenisz. Czy ukrywanie się z tego powodu nie jest zbytnim przegięciem?  
\- Nie ukrywam się ponieważ _ja_ się ożeniłem. Przyzwyczaiłem się to _tego_ rodzaju wpadek! – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.  
\- W takim razie, w czym problem? – zapytał O’Neill.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem bojaźliwy głos zaczął:  
\- Ta wcześniejsza ceremonia...  
\- Taaaak?  
\- Okazuje się, że to był _grupowy_ ślub. Wygląda na to, że tu jest taki zwyczaj, że każda para, która ma fizyczny kontakt podczas ceremonii, jest, z braku lepszego określenia...  
Sam nagle zaschło w gardle, gdy uświadomiła sobie, w jaki sposób ona i pułkownik szli przez plac, a jego ręka stanowczo popychała ją przez tłum.  
\- O rany.  
Twarz Jacka przybrała interesującą paletę kolorów, przechodząc od odcienia zielonkawego, przez czerwony, aż do głębokiej purpury.  
\- Danielu, twierdzisz, że nie tylko znowu nawaliłeś i poślubiłeś kolejną zbyt-przyjazną-kosmitkę, ale udało ci się w jakiś sposób ożenić mnie z _Carter_?!  
\- ...Dlatego się chowam w namiocie.  
Wiedziała, że powinna być co najmniej zła, jeśli nie wściekła, ponieważ procedura anulowania pozaziemskiego małżeństwa polegała na wypełnianiu upierdliwego, pięciostronicowego formularza. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, pierwszym co wyszło z jej ust kiedy patrzyła na Jacka było „Huh”.  
Jego oczy zmierzyły ją tym _szczególnym_ spojrzeniem, które lubiła. I które sprawiało, że mimo zakłopotania, coś bardzo kobiecego w środku zaczynało wywijać fikołki z radości.  
\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?  
\- Chwilowo tak – odparła ostrożnie.  
Zakołysał się na piętach przyglądając się jej przez dłuższy czas, zanim na ustach nie pojawił się półuśmiech.  
\- Chyba mogę to przeżyć – zgodził się.  
Zaczerwieniła się lekko.  
\- Tak?  
Brązowe oczy zmierzyły ją od stóp do głów, a spojrzenie, którym jej odpowiedział przybrało całkiem nowy wyraz.  
\- O _tak_ – powiedział z naciskiem.  
W milczeniu gapili się na siebie, szczerząc się jak idioci, którymi, jak czasem myślała, byli, dopóki nie odwrócił wzroku i nie spojrzał w kierunku namiotu.  
\- Możesz już wyjść. Carter właśnie ocaliła cię od _bardzo_ bolesnej przyszłości. Ale jeśli każą nam wypełniać te formularze rozwodowe, dopilnuję, żebyś _ty_ wypełnił nasze przed swoim.  
Zza skrzydła namiotu wynurzyła się zwichrzona czupryna Daniela i mrugające gwałtownie sowie oczy popatrzyły na nich.  
\- _Jeśli_?  
Sam uśmiechnęła się szeroko, w myślach umiejscawiając P4X-277 na szczycie swoich ulubionych planet.  
\- Jeśli.

 


End file.
